A Million Galaxies (Voltron Legendary Defender Fanfic)
by zyrynngalaxia
Summary: Three months after being missing, the Voltron crew along with a human boy, found Lance. After three months, Lance is finally found by his friends. He also brought someone with him. And this someone is a little purple. (P.S. I'm bad at this...- -;)
1. Prologue

A Million Galaxies | Voltron Fanfiction

 **Prologue**

 **Note: This is just a fanfiction. Voltron Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and its other creators. I don't own any of the characters and cannon stuff from VLD. I just own the OCs and stuff I made up. ALSO, English isn't my first language, so expect grammar and spelling errors. KINDLY correct me if I got something wrong and I will try to not make the same mistake again.**

 **That's all...please enjoy! :)**

"What do you mean you still can't find Lance?!" The former red paladin exclaimed. "We still can't find Lance, like can't be located, still. We don't know his location, yet. That's what we mean, Keith." Pidge said. Keith growled in frustration.

They just returned from their mission of rescuing prisoners from a galra prison a while ago. Which, surprisingly, has a human prisoner. Not only that, the certain human was one of Hunk, Pidge, and Lance's classmate back at the Garrison.

Apparently, that human took his brother's place, because his older brother who looks exactly like him injured his legs, on a mission to investigate Kerberos, unknown by the Garrison and his family.

And just like Shiro, Sam Holt, and Matt Holt, his team got captured by the galra. He also couldn't believe that happened to him in just two months. 'And we also just lost Shiro. Now Lance?!' Keith thought angrily.

"Don't worry, Keith. I'll do my best to locate the red lion." Allura said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Keith shrugged her hand off before storming off. Allura and Pidge looked at each other.

"He is really affected by Lance's sudden disappearance. Along with the red lion." Allura told Pidge. "No kidding. I can't believe that the galra almost managed to hit the red lion, inside a wormhole nonetheless." Pidge said.

Allura sighed heavily. "I can't help but think that this is my fault." Allura said. "Allura, don't blame yourself. It's not like Lance's dead. He's just lost. And we also can't track their location. But no worries! I'll do everything I can to help you locate the red lion and Lance." Pidge said. "But, it has already been three _phoebs_."

 **(Phoebs mean months in Altean. I read it in the Paladin's Handbook book that I bought. (^.^))**

••••••••

Lance groaned.

He felt like his head is pounding and his body just got run over by a truck. Lance opened his eyes to see pastel blue walls and ceiling. "Wha?" Lance's eyes widened when he realized that he's not in his armor. And he's also in a pastel blue colored room. "Am I, in a hospital?" Lance asked himself, looking around.

Apparently, he's on an ocean blue queen sized bed wearing most likely the same outfit he wore when he was in one of the healing pods back at the castle of lions. The only difference is that instead of white its navy blue.

Beside the bed is some weird table that has a monitor like what they have at the castle of lions, attached to it. And of course a white metal door. Then on the left side of the room is sapphire blue curtains, most likely covering windows.

"Where the _quiznak_ am I?" Lance muttered to himself. Then he heard the door open. He looked to see a peach skinned woman with dark peach hair in all white clothes.

The woman wore a white long sleeved dress that ends a few inches above her knee. White knee high boots. Her dark peach hair tied into a bun. That lady is also checking a glowing neon blue board, filled with weird and unknown symbols.

The lady looked up to see Lance staring back at her. "Ah! Marvelous! You have awoken." The woman beamed with a suspiciously calm and gentle voice. "Who are you?" Lance asked, eyeing the lady.

"I'm Healer Plārá. Or should I say Doctor Plārá, as you humans call us healers." The woman, Plārá, replied. "Oh...What happened?" Lance asked. Plārá was about to reply when Lance's eyes widened in realization.

"Where's the red lion?! Where are Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran?! Where are those people that the galra imprisoned?! Where am I?! Where is my armor?!" Lance asked in panic.

"Calm down. You've only been asleep for _Aēx Crz_." Plārá replied. "What?" Lance asked in confusion. "Oh! My apologies. It's the first time I healed a human. Much less healing a human without the council and royal court finding out about you." Plārá said.

"Why?" Lance is now even more confused. "They will either imprison you or kill you. Oh! And you've been asleep for three months." Plārá said. Lance froze. Three months. He was asleep for three months. He lost the red lion for three months. His team isn't here and has not heard from him in three months. Are they even searching for him?

"Human?" Plārá asked. "How did I get here?" Lance asked softly. He lost the red lion. He failed the universe. He failed his team.

"Well, you fell from the sky and landed on the ruins of an arena on Hāvæ, our planet's forest moon. The one who found you was panicking when you won't wake up. Considering that your head was bleeding and that armor you were wearing was badly damage. Your ship or this lion, you speak of is actually, nowhere to be seen." Plārá explained.

"The world hates me." Lance muttered to himself. "No, the world doesn't hate you. You know the one who found is a really kind girl. She decided to fix your armor and help you find your way home." Plārá said.

"Then she can help me find the red lion." Lance said. "Mostly likely." Plārá said, "Alright. You had a severe head injury but, thanks to our technology, I manged to fix you up before you entered the light. You know, passing away to the other side." Plārá looked at him.

"Thanks." Lance said. Then the door suddenly opened. "Plārá? Is he awake? I also manged to fix his ship." A purple skinned girl went in the room. "His ship? When and how did you find it? How did you manage to pull it off?" Plārá asked.

"He kept muttering about some red lion and trust me when I tell you that it took a bunch of pushing and shoving just to get on Hāvæ." The purple girl said. "Who're you?" Lance asked. The purple girl stopped for a moment, her pastel mint green eyes, eyeing him. "Zyrynn." The purple girl replied.

"Siren?" Lance asked. "No, it's ZY-RYNN. Z-y-r-y-n-n." The purple skinned girl, Zyrynn, said, spelling out her name. "Oh...Can I ask you a question?" Zyrynn shrugged, "Where's my armor and red?" Lance asked, anyway.

"Your armor's back at Hāvæ, at my forest home. Your 'red lion' is now on the ruins of the Hāvæn combat arena. The same place you crashed. And trust me, getting your lion there was no picnic. Especially since it was damaged." Zyrynn said. Lance froze as his eyes widened.

"Red is damaged?" Lance whispered. He really is the seventh wheel of the team. The worst paladin in the history of paladins. The weakest link.

Blue won't even let him pilot her anymore, he's lucky enough that Red let him be the red paladin. "Don't worry. It was just a scratch. A scratch from a laser blast to be exact." Zyrynn said, with a hint of nervousness. "How can a laser blast scratch a ship?" Plārá asked. "Meh." Zyrynn shrugged.

"Now! What's your name?" Zyrynn asked him. "Oh! That's right! I haven't yet asked your name yet, human." Plārá said. "Right. I'm Lance." Lance said. Plārá nodded before tapping some symbols on the glowing neon blue board she is holding. "Nice to meet ya! You feeling better?" Zyrynn asked.

"Uh...yeah." Lance replied. "Good. We have to get you out of here. I heard the _Xuttría_ are conducting an investigation here. They said that there was a disturbance near the atmosphere of Hāvæ, _Aēx Crz ìvœ_." Zyrynn said.

"They know he's here?" Plārá asked, panic evident in her voice. "Yeah. Some assistant healers gave him away. That's why I'm helping him escape." Zyrynn said.

"But then you won't be able to return to Xuttrib! You'll be banished until the emperor convinces the council to lift your banishment." Plārá exclaimed. "Then, I'll be going on an adventure." Zyrynn said. "Are you sure? I'm not worth the trouble." Lance said, catching the two aliens' attention.

"Yes. And besides, I hate the council. And I've always wanted to explore the galaxy." Zyrynn said. "Then, let's do this!"

 _ **To be continued!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A Million Galaxies (Chapter 1)**

Lance is now dressed in a black cloak that is a little too big for him, looking like an idiot. "Do I have to wear this?" Lance asked Zyrynn. "Yes. Since I didn't know you would wake up today, I didn't bring your armor. It's not like a have future vision." Zyrynn replied, bored.

"You could at least sound enthesiastim when I asked you." Lance told her. Zyrynn gave him a look. "Don't you mean 'enthusiastic'?" Zyrynn asked.

"Don't try to be a grammar Nazi!" Lance exclaimed. Zyrynn just rolled her eyes. _'Humans.'_ Zyrynn thought as they waited for Plārá's signal. "So...what galaxy am I in?" Lance asked.

"A galaxy that is extremely dangerous to try and go to. And a galaxy where it's hard for outsiders to get a signal in. But, as for us who live in this star system, we can easily send a signal. The only problem is that we are prevented by the stupid tattle tails. The Xuttribian Council." Zyrynn replied.

"Oh. Do you people know about Voltron?" Lance asked her. "Yeah. You're one of its paladins, right?" Zyrynn turned to him with a smirk. "Whoa! You know Voltron?! And yeah I am!" Lance silently exclaimed. "Even though it's hard for us to communicate with others from another galaxy, we do know about the evil galras who took over most of the universe." Zyrynn said.

Lance fell silent. "Zarkon is the leader of the evil galras." Lance said. "Oh. I feel bad for those who follow him blindly." Zyrynn said. "Huh?" Lance asked.

"When Plārá was healing you, we managed to tap in some of your memories." Lance froze. "Your friend must've felt confused when he found out." Zyrynn said. Lance knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Keith felt like we don't trust him. But we do. I do. It's just that Allura was just so angry about the galra, she forgot who Keith really is. It was like she forgot he who he is. He's not just a galra. He's a paladin of Voltron and he's our friend. Our family." Lance said.

"I can relate to that. Stupid idiots…" Zyrynn muttered silently, but Lance heard her. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lance gave her a confused look. "They're distracted. Let's go." Zyrynn ignored him and sneaked out a back door. Lance, luckily, was assigned at the lowest floor of the healing center or should he say hospital.

"Okay. We're out. Where to next?" Lance asked her. Lance knew that she doesn't want to talk about relating to Keith's situation when he found out that he was galra.

"The royal palace." Lance's eyes widened. "What?!" Lance exclaimed. "Shh!" Zyrynn shushed him, looking around. Luckily, it seems that no one heard him. "Are you crazy?! You said that you're helping me escape from the royal guard or something." Lance said.

"Yes, I'm helping you. I'm helping you escape from the council, not the royal family. And also, the teleporters for the moons of Xuttrib are in the royal palace's basement. And we need those teleporters to get us to Hāvæ." Zyrynn said.

"Oh. So we need to break in?" Lance asked. "No. We're walking in."

"Huh?"

 **•••••••••••**

Keith slashed the training dummies one after another. He need to take his anger and frustration out on something. Keith didn't know how long he could contain it. Lance is still missing. They're on the run from the galra again. They also can't form Voltron without the red lion and Lance.

 _Lance_

With his guard down for a moment, one training dummy managed to land a solid hit on his stomach. "Gah!" Keith was sent flying back into a wall. The dummy then started to run towards him. "Stop! End training sequence!" Keith yelled out. The training dummy immediately stop. Keith leaned back at the wall, panting.

He just couldn't get his mind off Lance. _'Where the quiznak is he?! Is he even alive?'_ Keith rubbed his hands on his face. He can't think that way. Lance is fine. He's probably on his way back here. Or he's just probably chilling with random aliens. _'But why can't Allura and Pidge find them?'_ Keith is worried. He's really worried.

"You okay?" Keith's head snapped towards the owner of the voice, to see the human they saved. "Yes." Keith replied, standing up. "You still can't find the Tailor?" The dark skinned male asked. "Huh?" How did he know that so called nickname Lance was given back at his earlier years at the Garrison? "You know. Lance McClain. I know him. Both of us came from the same town. He's pretty loud...and flirty. But still, he's cool." He said.

 _'He knows Lance?'_ Keith asked himself. "How come he hasn't mentioned someone from his home town being in the Garrison with him?" Keith asked. "He can be ignorant at times. And besides, when he met you, he started to ignore most of the other cadets, except Hunk, and focus on trying to one up you at anything he can." The dark skinned boy said. _'He did?'_ Keith thought.

"So his hatred for me started when I got into the Garrison." Keith stated. "He says hatred and rivalry. And I see a slight attraction and I'm pretty sure he idolized you a little. He may show it by showing hatred but I'm pretty sure he likes you. One might say he has a crush on you." Keith gave him a look. "Look," Keith stopped. What was his name again? "I'm Kaidan. You can call me Kai. And sorry for shutting out all you guys." The boy, Kaidan, said.

"Okay. Look, Kai, Lance doesn't like me like that." Keith said. "Oh? Then you are the one who likes him like that? Since you literally murdered all those training robots to distract yourself from his disappearance." Kai said. Keith looked away. "Hey it's okay. I don't mind knowing you guy likes a guy. I should know, I like both guys and girls." Kai said. "I didn't say I like Lance!" Keith snapped.

"But you also hesitated before giving me your response." Kai said. "I hate you." Keith said. "Because I'm right? Look, Keith, I can listen. It's fine. I'm sure Lance will feel the same way as you do." Kai said. Keith sighed, "Fine. I do like him. And I'm worried as hell. And also, we can't form Voltron without him. He's just that important. Not only to me but also the team." Keith said.

"Then, tell me what I can do to help you guys find him."

 **•••••••••••**

"Well, that way easy. Where are the guards?" Lance asked. "The council most likely called them to help look for you." Zyrynn replied. "Okay. And also, why are those cyborg like people just staring at us before ignoring us?" Lance asked.

"Oh, those are the butlers and chamber maids. They really are cyborgs. And they don't really care much about us sneaking around. They're too busy with their jobs." Zyrynn explained.

"Really?! They're cyborgs! Can I-" Lance was cut off when Zyrynn placed a finger on his lips. "Shh!" Then she sneaked across the hall to a wall. Lance gave her a confused look until she placed her left hand on the wall and a door appears.

"Whoa!" Lance exclaimed. Zyrynn just rolls her eyes. Zyrynn went in while Lance followed her. When they got down the basement, Lance immediately saw beautiful sceneries.

"It's beautiful!" Lance exclaimed. Each corner room was decorated with all sorts of circular platforms surrounded by forests, a desert, a field of flowers, etc. "Yeah...Nah. It's just the teleporters. Now go to that teleporter surrounded by a forest. I'll activate it." Zyrynn told Lance.

Lance nodded his head and went to the said teleporter. "This teleporter feels like a stage." Lance said. "Yeah, yeah." Zyrynn said while activating the teleporter.

" _Tráx qí rhūx ezkh qūxík ryōk_?" Both Lance and Zyrynn froze.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A Million Galaxies (Chapter 2)**

Zyrynn slowly turned to the new comer to see a blue male alien with pale blue skin, dark blue hair, and pastel mint green eyes wearing tights. "Hey, there Klzōr!" Zyrynn exclaimed. The blue alien gave her a confused look.

"There is a human with me. I'm trying to help him escape. And that's the reasons why I'm using human language instead of Xuttribian language. Well Olnan language but the Xuttribian natives use the same language as the Olnans so that's why it became the official language of the planet. And of course you know that because we lived here ever since we were born. And please don't tell anyone we're here and...yeah." Zyrynn rambled.

"Okay...And you don't have to ramble like that, Z." The male alien, Klzōr, laughed. Zyrynn pouted and Lance is confused. "You're a mean _khāzk_." Zyrynn said, still pouting. "And you're still have cute and small _azlk_." Klzōr said, while placing his right hand on Zyrynn's head. "I'm confused." Lance spoke up.

Zyrynn and Klzōr then remembered Lance. "Oh, right. Lance, this is my older brother and the general of the Xuttribian army, Klzōr. Klzōr, this is Lance, he's a paladin of Voltron." Zyrynn said. _'That's why Zyrynn can just waltz in the royal palace.'_ Lance thought.

"Voltron? How did he get into our galaxy? It's really hard to contact other star systems in our galaxy." Klzōr said. "Something, happened." Lance replied. "But that's not important right now. We need to get out of the star system or Lance is toast. Or locked up for all eternity. Whichever they choose." Zyrynn said. "Oh, right! Stupid council. I've always hated them. Especially when they said all those horrible things to you." Klzōr said.

"Yeah, yeah...so will you help us?" Zyrynn asked. Lance looked around nervously. He could've sworn he heard something. "Of course, _azlk_. You can count on me. Now go! Before they catch you! And don't forget to contact me." Klzōr said. Zyrynn nodded her head. "So, are we going now? I'm pretty sure I hear footsteps." Lance said. The two siblings froze. "Go! I'll distract them." Klzōr said.

Zyrynn then stepped on the teleporter and they immediately got teleported to Hāvæ.

 **••••••••••**

"So, you can track the lions with the castle ship? That's pretty cool." Kaidan said to Allura.

"Thank you, Kai. But I can't seem to find him and the red lion. It's like they disappeared from existence. I mean this happened once before, but Coran and I were stuck in a never ending time loop wormhole. An Altean who associated herself to Zarkon did something to the wormhole during our escape but the wormhole wasn't corrupted when Lance was hit by the one of the galra fighter ships. Well he wasn't actually hit. He was probably just scratched by that blast and went through the side of the wormhole and we have no idea where he landed." Allura ranted.

"I see...but can't you contact any of those planets that are a part of the Voltron alliance to ask them if they saw Lance and the red lion?" Kai asked. "We did. And they haven't seen them at all." Pidge replied. "Ugh! This is so stressful! What if Lance is actually gone along with the red lion? Oh God! We are all doomed!" Hunk exclaimed in panic.

"He's not gone, Hunk!" Keith growled. "I'm pretty sure Lance is capable of surviving on his own. He'll be back!" Coran said. "I hope your right. I can't bare the thought of Lance gone. He maybe an annoying person, but we need him." Allura said. "I really hope we find him soon." Hunk said. Kai then sighed heavily.

"Look. All of you are tired. All of you need to rest. I'll continue the search. It's the least I can do for you guys. You did save me. Then maybe after we find Lance we can look for my brother's crew members?" Kai asked. The other smiled. "Of course! I'll help you find them. Maybe I'll find my brother and father along your brother's crew members." Pidge said.

"Great! Now let's find Lance!"

 **••••••••**

"Why do we need to stop by your house here?!" Lance exclaimed. "Idiot! Your armor is there! I already told you that! And I also need to get my stuff and set up the defense before we go. I don't want those council jerks rummaging through my stuff." Zyrynn said as they ran through the forest towards Zyrynn's forest house.

"But is this really necissery?" Lance asked. "Don't you mean 'necessary'?" Zyrynn asked. "Don't lecture me!" Lance exclaimed. After a mile of running and bickering, they arrived. Zyrynn and Lance burst through the door and went to get what they need. Zyrynn rummage around the house collecting stuff she needs and Lance ran around looking for his armor.

When he found it, he went in a closet and changed there. "You done, Lance?" Zyrynn asked. "Yup!" Lance said while walking out of the closet. "No time! Let's go!" Zyrynn said while grabbing Lance by his right arm and rushing towards a certain direction. In the back, Lance saw a barrier slowly engulf the house as they left. Now that's a cool house.

The two of them climbed up a mountain and to an open arena with statues. On the middle of the arena is the red lion. Protected by its red particle barrier. They stopped in front of it, panting. "Now *pant* t-that *pant* is *pant* a-a *pant* workout!" Lance said in between pants. "I pant* didn't k-know *pant* t-that *pant* your lion *pant* has a *pant* barrier." Zyrynn replied.

They took a minute to catch their breaths before Lance walked up to the red lion and the lion's barrier disappeared. "Come on! Let's get the _quiznak_ out of here!" Lance exclaimed. "Quiz-what?" Zyrynn asked. "No time!" Lance exclaimed while grabbing Zyrynn's right hand and dragging her in.

They got to the cockpit and Lance sits on his chair and grabs on the controls. "Hang on, Zy!" Lance said, smirking at her. "Wha-" Zyrynn didn't get to finish her sentence when Lance suddenly launches the red lion to the sky. " _Rhūx_! Lance you are a horrible pilot!" Zyrynn exclaimed as she grabbed the pilot's seat for dear life.

"Yeah, yeah." Lance said, mocking her. They zoomed through the moon's atmosphere into open space in just a few ticks. Then Lance saw the craziest galaxy that he's ever seen. "How is it possible to have multiple black holes and space storms in one galaxy?!" Lance exclaimed. "Welcome to the Irruk galaxy, Lance!" Zyrynn said.

"I'm going to die!" Lance panicked. "Just keep flying. And be quite, I have to concentrate." Zyrynn said. "Concentrate on what?!" Lance asked. "Concentrate on making a wormhole to that Balmera you and your friends saved." Zyrynn said. "You can do that? Without those crystals and a wormhole thingy?" Lance asked.

"I have no idea what those are. But all Olnans can do that. We have a pretty powerful core that sends energy to us that helps us do a lot of things." Zyrynn exclaimed. "Okay. Do your thing!" Lance said. Zyrynn closed her eyes and focused on creating a wormhole.

Zyrynn sliced the air before a wormhole appeared in front of them. "Now Lance!" Zyrynn said. Lance grinned before flying the red lion straight towards the wormhole.

•••••••••••

Kai fiddled around the tech on the bridge of the castle of lions, hoping to find a signal. A signal telling him that Lance is alive. Kai is pretty sure that his family will be so devastated when they learn that their son, who disappeared, has died and no one knows where he is. He knows it will be heartbreaking. Especially since his family is probably suffering the same thing.

"I'm the worst. Jaidan is probably blaming himself. Mom's probably planning ways of killing me when I get back. And dad is most likely disappointed at me." Kai muttered to himself. Then he heard a beep. Kai looked at the screen before gasping.

"EVERYONE! I FOUND LANCE!"

 _ **To be continued!**_

 _ **Pronunciation:**_

• **Olnan ~ All-nyan**

• **Xuttrib ~ Sue-trib**

• **Xuttribian ~ Sue-trib-yan**

• **Irruk ~ Ear-ruk**

• **Klzōr ~ Klee-zor**


	4. Chapter 3

A Million Galaxies (Chapter 3)

The red lion exited the wormhole to see the Balmera. "Wow. It's hard to believe that the Balmera is a living creature when it looks like a planet." Zyrynn said. "Yeah. Hunk's crush is a Balmeran." Lance said. "Who's Hunk?" Zyrynn asked. "My best bro. He's an engineer and a chef." Lance told her. "Oh." Zyrynn replied. Lance landed the red lion on the Balmera.

When he got out, he is immediately greeted by the Balmerans. "It is wonderful to see you. Your friends have contacted us, asking for your whereabouts." Shay, Hunk's Balmeran crush, told him. "They're looking for me?" Lance asked. "Yes." Shay's grandmother replied. "Hey, Lance?" Zyrynn asked, catching Lance and the Balmerans' attention. "Who is your other friend?" A Balmeran asked.

"She's Zyrynn! She saved my life." Lance said placing his right hand on Zyrynn's head. _'Don't murder the idiot who is unknowingly making you feel really short?'_ Zyrynn thought with a scowl. "That's wonderful! We can contact your friends to tell them that you are here." A male Balmeran told him. "You don't really have to do it. I can just call them with my helmet." Lance replied.

The Balmerans then gave him a nod. "Wait. Your helmet has a communicator?" Zyrynn asked. "Yeah. Why?" Lance asked. " _Rhūx_! That's what I forgot to fix!" Zyrynn said while face palming. "You...forgot to fix the communicator?" Lance asked in confusion. "Yes! Ugh! Curse my forgetfulness!" Zyrynn exclaimed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. The Balmerans have their own communicator. All members of the Voltron coalition have one. And I bet Allura and the other already located Red!" Lance told her. Zyrynn frowned before pouting. "But I still forgot." Zyrynn silently cried. "Really, don't worry about it mushroom!" Lance said. Zyrynn's left eye twitched. _'Mushroom? Isn't that an earth fungi?!'_ Zyrynn thought. "What did you just call me?" Zyrynn asked, clearly annoyed.

"Mushroom. Since you just popped out of nowhere and you're short!" Lance said. Zyrynn's left eye twitched. "Said the toothpick!" Zyrynn exclaimed. Lance gasps dramatically. "I'm not a toothpick!" Lance exclaimed. Zyrynn gave him a look.

"You were in a coma for three months and you had a major blood loss. So Plārá and I cloned your blood so we could perform a transplant. I also looked for your lion throughout the planets, satellites, and asteroids in the Irruk galaxy and fixed its damages. Then I fixed your armor even though I forgot to fix your helmet's communicator. And this is the thanks I get?!" Zyrynn asked him in a monotone voice.

(◎_◎;)

"What? Got nothing to say?" Zyrynn asked. "Yeah..." Lance replied.

(¬_¬);

••••••••

The castle of lions exited the wormhole. Heading straight to the Balmera. "Lance is with the Balmera? But they said he wasn't there." Allura asked Kai. "That's what the tracker said." Kai replied. "I'll call Shay." Hunk said. "Alright! Let's go, Hunk!" Pidge said as Allura nodded her head. Calling the Balmerans. A few ticks passed before Rax, Shay's brother, answered then call. "Paladins, Princess! We have great news!" Rax said.

"Wonderful, Rax! And may I ask, is Lance there? We just received a signal from the Red Lion from the Balmera." Allura asked. "Yes. He has arrived not too long ago. Along with him is a purple girl. The two of them are currently arguing about height and some other unfamiliar topics." Rax replied. The paladins, Coran, and Kai sighed in relief. Lance was alright. But, what purple girl?

"Rax? Can you show us this purple girl?" Allura asked. Rax nodded his head before facing the communicator towards the current red paladin arguing with a pastel purple colored girl.

The said girl is wearing a black shoulder less turtleneck top designed with regal and complicated dark purple designs, dark gray belt with small pouches, black leggings with dark purple lines on the side, and black knee high boots designed with dark gray swirls. The girl also had blue marking on her face, catlike pastel mint green eyes, royal purple hair that is tied into a side ponytail, a black bow holding it on its place. Also, electronic black and dark purple cat ears are also see on her head.

"What, is she?" Pidge asked. "A galra?" Hunk asked. "No. She's different. Even if she is only half galra. She's different." Coran said. "What are they arguing about?" Kai asked. Keith shrugged. "Rax? Can you go near them? We want to hear what they're arguing about." Hunk said. Rax nodded his head as we went near the two arguing teens.

"Exsqueeze me! You didn't just say that!" Lance exclaimed, dramatically placing a hand on his chest.

Keith = 😓

Kaidan = ಠ_ಠ

Pidge = （￣へ￣）

Allura = *face palming* (-_ლ◞);

Coran = (◎_◎;)

Hunk = (￣ω￣;)

"Oh yes, I did! You _lyx_!" The purple alien exclaimed in response. "What does that even mean?!" Lance exclaimed. "Figure it out yourself! Serves you right for calling me mushroom!" The purple alien exclaimed. "What's so bad about that?! Short people are cute! Like mushrooms!" Lance whined.

••••••••••

Zyrynn = (҂⌣̀_⌣́) 😡 😠

"DoN't CaLl Me ShOrT!" Zrynn roared. Lance covered his ears to protect them from Zyrynn's planetary sized scream. And yes, Lance believed that the entire Balmera could hear her scream. "Okay! Okay! Just don't scream like that. You're vocal chords might break." Lance said. Zyrynn just gave him a look that said 'Bitch, please! I'm an alien! This is nothing'.

"Paladin?" Shay asked, gaining the attention of the two. Lance blushed in embarrassment. He forgot that he's in the Balmera. Arguing with Zyrynn reminds him of his arguments with Keith. Which he really missed. "I'm sorry about that." Zyrynn said, bowing. "Oh! Why are you bowing at us?" A female Balmeran asked. Zyrynn stood straight before responding, "It's customary for my species to bow in apology. It shows not only respect but also sincerity." Zyrynn explained.

Lance just gave her a look. "And I'm not sorry for calling you have toothpick. You called me mushroom and insulted my height. And I should warn you, short people a closer to hell." Zyrynn glared at Lance, murderously. Lance flinched.

*Lance is now scarred for life*

•••••••••••

"We're almost there, princess." Coran said. Keith took a deep breathe, trying to calm his nerves. For three months...he will finally see Lance again. He will finally see his stupidity cute annoying face again. He will finally hear his voice again. "You okay? We're landing." Keith snapped out of his trance when he felt Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Keith replied. Kai saw the nervousness in his eyes as he placed a hand on Keith's other shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Kai told him. Keith looked at him with reassurance before smiling while Hunk grinned at Kai. Hunk remembered Kai. Kai was really close to an only cadet when Lance, Kai and him got into the Garrison.

Kai was really distant and prefer studying and doing things on his own. So Hunk is happy that Kai is interacting with others. He and Lance really wanted to be friends with him but things happened. He was one of the few cadets who didn't think that Lance, Pidge and he were the worst team of cadets the garrison had. He believed in them.

"Thanks Hunk, Kai." Keith said to them. "No problem." Hunk replied. "Any time." Kai responds. The castle of lions landed gently on the Balmera. "Alright. Paladins, we must not crowd around Lance. He might need space and we will ask questions later." Allura said. They all nodded their heads.

Then they exited the castle.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A Million Galaxies (Chapter 4)**

Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, and Kai stepped out of the castle of lions, to be greeted by the Balmerans, the strange alien girl, and their lost sharpshooter. "Lance!" Hunk exclaimed, rushing towards his best friend to give him a big bear hug. "Hunk!" Lance beamed with open arms. Hunk then gave him a bone crushing bear hug. "Air..." Lance managed to choke out.

"Oops! Sorry, man!" Hunk said, letting Lance go. "You stupid noddle arms!" Pidge exclaimed punching Lance's arm. Lance laughed. "Sorry about that, Pidgeotto." Lance said, ruffling Pidge's hair. "Just don't disappear like that again." Pidge said, glaring at Lance for a bit before smiling at him.

"Copy that, Pidgeotto!" Lance grinned. Allura went up to Lance with a smile. "It's nice to see that you are alright, Lance (Lonce)." Allura said with a smile. "When am I ever not fine, princess?" Lance asked with finger guns pointing at Allura. Allura rolled her eyes with a smile. "Lance, my boy! It's good to see you in good spirits! It was quite stressful without you around!" Coran exclaimed going up to Lance.

"Aw really? Thanks Coran!" Lance grinned. Then Kai walked up to him. Kai held his hand out. "Nice to personally meet you. Thanks for saving me back at the prison. I owe you guys." Kai said. Lance smiled, shaking Kai's hand. "No prob, dude." Lance said. When they let go of each other, Keith walked up to him.

"Great to have you back, cargo pilot." Keith told Lance. "Good to be back, mullet." Lance laughed. Keith smiled at him before chuckling, a faint blush on his own face. "Umm...hate to ruin your bonding moment, but, care to introduce us to your _**'friend',**_ Lance?" Pidge asked, startling Lance. Keith smirked at him. "Oh, yeah!" Lance said.

Then he turned to face the purple haired alien. While they were busy with their reunion, Zyrynn turned to face the red lion, protected with its particle barrier. Zyrynn scanned in for any damage she missed while repairing it, since she forgot something while fixing Lance's helmet and is paranoid that she missed something else, with a poker face. "Hey, Zyrynn!" Zyrynn flinched when she heard Lance called her name.

 _'Great! Introductions. I'm too antisocial for this.'_ Zyrynn thought as she faced the Alteans and Humans. "What?" She asked, walking up to them. "Uh, duh! Introduce yourself!" Lance said. "No." Zyrynn said with a blank face. "Zyrynn..." Lance warned her.

"No."

(｀ー´)

"Mushroom..."

"You take that back! Dammit!"

"Oh...so if I take that back then will you introduce yourself?"

"..."

"Zyrynn..."

"Maybe."

"Fine! I take it back. I'm sorry I called you mushroom. But that doesn't mean that I will stop calling you that. I may have the tendency to call you that from time to time."

"...good enough."

The two arguing teens then turned to face the others. The paladins, Kai and Alteans stared at them with a look. "Um...hi?" Zyrynn said, awkwardly, "I'm Zyrynn." She said. Yup. An antisocial indeed.

"Uh...nice to meet you?" Pidge said that sounded more like a question. "Hi?" Hunk greeted. "Hello!" Coran beamed. "Uh, it's nice to meet you as well." Allura said, unsure. "Hi." Keith said. Kai just narrowed his eyes at her. While Lance just gave her a 'seriously' look. Zyrynn just shrugged at him.

"Are you working with the galra?" Kai asked. They all froze up. _'Kaidan!'_ Allura thought. _'What the quiznak dude?!'_ Hunk thought. _'This might end badly.'_ Coran thought. _'That's one way of greeting someone.'_ Pidge scoffed. _'So much to for taking things slow.'_ Keith internally faced palmed.

"What?! No!" Zyrynn exclaimed. "Yeah, dude! Zyrynn is not a galra!" Lance exclaimed. "Huh? Well then, what is she?! I'm not gonna be fooled by a galra. I'm not going back to prison!" Kai growled, crossing his arms. The others looked at each other. "Maybe, we should talk inside. The Balmerans are getting worried." Allura said. "Agreed." Coran, Pidge, and Hunk said.

"But, the alien girl stays out here." Keith said. "Ugh! Fine. Z, we'll be back." Lance told her. "Aren't you gonna bring your lion in the castle?" Zyrynn asked. "Later. After the talk." Keith answered for Lance, before grabbing his arm and dragging him. Zyrynn gave them a confused look before the humans and Alteans disappear in the castle ship.

Then she noticed the Balmerans staring at her. She gave them a nervous smile before giving a nervous laugh.

••••••

"Alright, tell us what happened to you? Why did you decided to suddenly show up after three months? Where were you? How come we can't track you down until now?" Keith fired questions to Lance as soon as they got into the bridge. "Woah, woah, slow down Keith." Hunk said. "Yeah. Lance probably has a good reason." Pidge said.

"That's right. I noticed a few differences from the red lion. Especially on its head." Allura said. Lance then froze. "W-what do you mean? Zyrynn said that red only got a scratch." Lance said. "A scratch?! Lance, my boy, by looks of the lion, the damage was not a scratch." Coran said. Lance looked shaken. "So, she lied?" Hunk asked. "Most likely, but why?" Pidge asked. "To trick us, obviously! She's with the galra!" Kai exclaimed.

"No she's not!" Lance rebuked. "Then why would she lie to you about your lion?!" Kai asked. "That is a possibility." Pidge said. "But—" "But nothing, Lance." Allura cut Lance off, "There's something about her that I can't seem to trust." Lance looked at her in shock. "Uh, that's true dude. We don't know anything about her." Hunk said.

"Well at least she risked everything just to get me out of her home planet!" Lance exclaimed. The others froze. "What do you mean, Lance?" Keith asked. The others looked at him, looking for answers. Lance sighed.

"Zyrynn's people have this council in their planet. They don't allow or like outsiders in their planet. That council also cut off any communication their people have of the outside world. As for the outsiders who are found or captured in their planet, they are either imprisoned for life or executed. That's what Zyrynn told me." Lance started. The paladins, Allura, Coran and Kai gasped.

"So, even though she will be banished when she got found out because she helped me escape. She helped me. She's now banished." Lance finished. "But how will they know that it was her who helped you and not someone else." Pidge asked. "Because she's the only one who doesn't give any crap about their planet's council." Lance replied.

"No wonder." Kai rolled his eyes. "Then, if you trust her, then I trust her." Hunk said. "I second that. But we must be vigilant!" Coran exclaimed. "Fine." Keith said, crossing his arms. "Alright..." Allura replied, wearily. "Might as well." Pidge shrugged. "Fine. But I'll be watching her. Always...watching." Kai said.

Lance gasped. "Did you just quote Monsters' Inc.?!" Lance exclaimed. Kai shrugged. "Oh my quiznak." Keith sighed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A Million Galaxies (Chapter 5)**

 **P.S. – Sorry if it's too short :/**

It has been two weeks since Lance got back. And it has been two weeks since Zyrynn has been staying with them.

During the past days, Lance noticed how closed Keith and Kai had been. Lance first thought that Keith needed someone to talk to since Shiro is still missing. But they're getting even closer to one another.

A little too close for Lance. He usually sees them talking together, Keith teaching Kai how to wield a sword, and sometimes just hanging out like they're the best of friends.

Pidge and Hunk said that he's acting like a jealous boyfriend. But he denied it. He doesn't like Keith like that! Yes, he's bi, but he has never been attracted to Keith like that. _'I don't like Keith. And I will never like him like that!'_ Lance kept on repeating to himself in his mind.

But, almost everyone, excluding Zyrynn, Keith and Kai, has been telling him that it was obvious that he has a crush on Keith. Then again both boys were busy being in each other's company, while Zyrynn is too busy doing who knows what.

"Ugh! This is stupid!" Lance grumbled while walking on the empty halls of the castle of lions. There's no way that he has a crush on Keith. Keith is a hothead. His rival. He has this mullet. He's impulsive. He also has beautiful eyes. Wait! No! Lance shook his head. "Nope! Never gonna happen!" Lance said.

He continued to wander around the castle until he saw Zyrynn walking out of one of the spare rooms in the castle. "Z!" Lance exclaimed, running towards her. She turned to look at him with a bored expression. "How may I be of service?" She asked in a monotone voice. Lance blinked. Then he gasps dramatically.

"Oh _quiznak_! Is the mushroom that has saved me from certain death, secretly a robot?!" Lance asked, dramatically. Zyrynn's bored look morphed into an annoyed rage one. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Zyrynn roared. "There she is! There's the mushroom is know and love!" Lance beamed. Zyrynn growled. "Don't test me, toothpick." Zyrynn snarled.

"Okay! Enough with that! I need some advice." Lance said, turning serious. "Huh?" Zyrynn gave him a confused look.

 **••••••**

They are now in Zyrynn's room, sitting on her bed in silence. "So, what do you want advice on?" Zyrynn asked. Lance took a deep breath before saying. "I need advice on...crushes." Zyrynn choked on her spit. "W-what?" Zyrynn asked.

Lance sighed. "I need advice on crushes." Lance repeated. "You need advice...For your crush?" Zyrynn asked. "No!" Lance exclaimed, startling Zyrynn. "Um...not my crush, but a hypothesisly—" "Hypothetically." "Thank you, for interrupting me. As I was saying, a HYPOTHETICAL crush." Lance said. Then it was silent.

"So, is it Keith?" Zyrynn asked. Lance choked. "Yeah...it's Keith." Zyrynn smirked. "No! I don't have a crush on Keith!" Lance exclaimed. "Oh come on! It's obvious. The way you look at him, the way you pout and mope around whenever he's hanging out with Kai, etc." Zyrynn said.

Lance went silent. He took an about fifteen minutes before be processes everything. Keith's smile, which he rarely shows, his rivalry obsession with Keith, their apparent bonding moment, etc. " _Quiznak_! All of you were right. I do have a crush on Keith." Lance said. "There you go. So my advice is telling him how you feel. Then don't ask me for any more advice!" Zyrynn said, attempting to stand up. But Lance next words stopped her.

"Then that means that I will never have a chance with him." Zyrynn looked at Lance. "Look. Lance," Lance looked at her, "I know that you just figured it out now. But you won't know if he returns your feeling if you don't ask him." Zyrynn said.

Lance sighed. "But he might like Kai more than me. I mean, they're pretty close. Keith most likely has a crush on him. Even though he just met him recently." Lance said, sighing sadly. Zyrynn sighed heavily. "Lance Charles Serrano-McClain!" Zyrynn growled, making Lance flinch.

"Forever and never are just words. If you want to spend forever with someone, you will do everything in your power to achieve it. If you believe that you are never going to end up together, then you won't do anything about it." Zyrynn said. Lance started at her.

"If you don't take a risk, if you don't grab the opportunity, then you might as well live with the regret of not risking it. If you would just throw away your opportunity like that, then you will spend the rest of your life with regret. So take a chance, take a leap of faith, and don't put off tomorrow what can be done today." Zyrynn said, smiling softly.

Lance stared at her for a while, then he smiled. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

••••••

"'Sup Lance!" Pidge greeted the Cuban boy as she entered the dining room. Hunk followed behind her with their dinner. "Hey." Lance replied, absentmindedly, deep in thought. The green and yellow paladin shared a look before shrugging it off. Then Allura and Coran arrived, followed by Keith and Kai. Then they started to eat dinner.

"Hey, have you guys seen Zyrynn?" Hunk asked. "Nope!" Pidge and Kai replied, while Keith, Allura and Coran shook their heads. Then Hunk turned to Lance, who has not touched his food goo, still in deep thought.

"Uh...Lance?" Hunk asked. Keith poked Lance's arm. Startled, Lance jumped a little. The others looked at him in confusion. "Are you alright?" Keith asked. Lance felt his face heating up. Then he looks away. "Yeah..." Lance mumbled. Keith looked at him in worry.

"So, Lance, have you seen Zyrynn. It's already dinner time and she's still not here." Pidge asked. "Umm... she's... somewhere..." Lance replied. "Are you sure? You've been quite out of it since dinner started." Allura stated. "That's right! You were deep in thought. What were you thinking about, my boy?" Coran asked. "Yeah. You sure you're okay?" Kai asked.

Keith looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Yup." Lance said. Then he sighed. "I-i'm not hungry. I'm going to look for Zyrynn." Lance said, standing up and walking out. His mind finally made up.

Unknown to him, his every movement was followed by sad blue-gray eyes.

 _ **Awww...Keef is sad! Lonce get your butt back here at kiss him so he can be happy!**_

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
